1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and, more specifically, to an image forming apparatus allowing the user to understand how page images change by an editing work.
2. Description of the Background Art
As one type of image processing apparatuses as electronic equipment, image forming apparatuses (typically, copy machines) are introduced to many places of business (companies and offices). A main function of an image forming apparatus is to form an image on a sheet of recording paper. Therefore, it is often the case that the image forming apparatus has a printer function, a copy function and the like. The image forming apparatuses are often connected to a network, to allow use by a plurality of users. A multifunction peripheral (MFP) has been known as one type of such image forming apparatuses. An MFP has a scanner function, and has a plurality of basic operational modes such as a copy mode, a facsimile mode (hereinafter “facsimile” may also be denoted as FAX or fax), and a network-supported printer mode. It is expected that the scanner function will be used more frequently in the future in such image forming apparatuses. In the copy mode and facsimile mode also, it is possible to read an image using the scanner function and to set functions such as duplex (two-sided) printing, collective printing (such as 2-in-1 by which two pages of an original document are printed on one sheet, or 4-in-1 by which four pages of an original document are printed on one sheet), and enlargement or reduction of size.
When using such an image forming apparatus, by way of example, the user makes the following operations. First, the user has image data read by the image forming apparatus in the scanner mode. Thereafter, the user inputs various instructions through an operation panel, and performs image processing (such as collection). Then, the user gives an instruction to start a final processing of the image (printing to a sheet of paper, transmission by facsimile, and saving as a file). A screen image allowing setting of functions in various operational modes, for example, is displayed on the operation panel. Therefore, it is possible for the user to easily set various functions.
It is possible for the user to use various functions to edit image data in various manners. When many functions are combined, however, resulting output document may possibly have a configuration much different from the original image data. In such a case, it has been impossible for the user to know how the edited image data would be output, until the document is actually printed. If the configuration of the output document is found to be different from the document configuration intended by the user, it is often the case that toner and paper used for image formation are wasted.
Therefor, some image forming apparatuses have a preview display function of showing how the edited image will be output. By way of example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-203439 (hereinafter referred to as '439 Reference) discloses a technique allowing confirmation of a finish of an image of a plurality of pages by a preview display. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-110677 (hereinafter referred to as '677 Reference) discloses a technique enabling quick display of a target page from images of a plurality of pages. Further, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-253777 (hereinafter referred to as '777 Reference) discloses a technique of giving animation display of a transition process from a displayed preview image to a target preview image.
The techniques disclosed in '439, '677 and '777 References are all related to the preview display of page image after the image has been subjected to editing operations. Therefore, it has been impossible for the user to grasp what page images constitute the original document image, or how the configuration changes by the editing operations.